A Night In The Garden
by Izulza
Summary: What if after the masquerade the trio didn't go through the window, but into the garden where all is not what it seems and something is ready to be awakened. One shot. DISCLAIMER! I own nothing!


A Night in the Garden

"I know what it's for!" Carl exclaimed gleefully, "I now know what it's for!" He then noticed that Gabriel and Anna were charging towards him, "Where are we going?"

"Down that corridor," they said in unison, simultaneously grabbing hold of each of his arms causing him to drop that little vial containing twelve years of his work as they sped down the hall.

After five straight minutes of running they finally reached outside and made a beeline for some hedges. Finally they stopped.

"Carl!" Van Helsing chuckled. "You're a genius!"

"Well I did tell you so, didn't I?" he panted.

"So where do we go from here?" the hunter asked

"Well I suspect Dracula would have taken the big man back to his lair," the friar guessed.

"Which we have no idea where it is," he pointed out. "Anna, what do you think?" He turned to face her, but found her nowhere. "Anna?" Van Helsing spun round looking for the princess. "ANNA!"

"Oh dear." Carl paled. "Are we in a maze?" The men took note of their situation. They were surrounded by hedges that appeared to be 10 feet tall at the very least and the entrance they initially came through was gone.

"Damn!"

"How could this have happened?!" Anna mumbled angrily under her breath. How could she have lost them again in a matter of seconds of they had already been separated? She was convinced it had something to do with this maze, but ever since Aleera had hit her hard on her head Anna hadn't been feeling fully herself.

Deciding that staying put and waiting to be somebody's prey was not going to happen, she ripped the hem of her gown off and started off in one direction. Soon it became clear that she was hopelessly lost. Feeling frustrated, she tore off her gloves, ripped out all the pins from her hair and stomped on them.

_Crack_! Anna gasped and jerked towards where that sound had come from, "Van Helsing?!" she called out. Nothing. "Carl?!" Silence. For long moments the sound of her ragged breathing was all she could hear, so giving up, she continued.

"_Anna!"_

The princess jumped as the hair on her neck stood tall upon hearing the Count seductively whisper her name. Instincts kicked in and she pressed her back against the hedge to hide herself as best she could. She heard an echoing chuckle from the distance. Slowing she tried to move along the green wall in hopes of finding the other two before the vampire found her, but found she couldn't move.

She tried to pull away from the plants, but something held her in place by her wrist. Believing her eyes were deceiving her, she watched as a vine wrapped itself around her other wrist. Anna began to struggle and fight against this strange enemy, but more vines came circling her arms, neck, waist and ankles tightening themselves around her. Not knowing what else to do the princess screamed at the top of her lungs for help, "VAN HEL-" Thick leaves sprang out and covered her mouth, effectively silencing her.

Now Anna was really scared. She refused to stop fighting, but the aggressive flora was not finished with her yet. To her horror the plants began forcing her to the ground, again despite her best efforts, they succeeded. The gypsy princess kicked and fought against them causing her skirt to tear even more, but Anna was eventually forced onto her back with her arms pinned to her sides.

Finally Anna gave up and just laid there. Once again only the sound of her heavy breathing was all she could hear. No crickets chirping, no owls muttering a sound, not even the flapping of a nocturnal bird in flight, everything around her seemed dead.

"_Anna."_ All the blood drained from her face upon hearing her name being called followed by a deep throaty chuckle. Anna managed to lift head and see a tall, dark figure emerge from the mist. "Hello my Anna," Count Dracula purred in his thick Transylvanian accent. Using what little strength she had left the young woman tried to get away, but the vines simply tightened their grip for her to stop. Vladislaus just laughed at her, "Be patient my darling." Slowly he stalked towards her. "You will be writhing beneath me soon enough."

Anna went even paler now that she realized what he intended to do. She watched as he removed his jacket and vest then threw them onto a stone bench that was not there before. He kneeled with each leg on either side of her, _"Dear God this can't be happening!"_ she thought to herself.

"Oh but it is my princess," Her eyes widened when he answered her thoughts, while unbuttoning his black shirt. Curiosity got the better of the virgin warrior as she could not stop herself from studying Dracula's white, hard flesh. The count reached out and stroked her face, his cold hand sent shivers down her spine. He put both of his hands on the ground and leaned towards Anna, then whispered breathily into her ear, "And keep in mind that I could hear every lust thought of yours not an hour ago."

"_Lies! You had me under your spell!"_

"No, my darling Anna." He kissed her jaw just below her ear. "I may have been controlling your actions as we danced so beautifully." He planted a lingering kiss on her neck. "Your sinful thoughts were all your own," he whispered against her pulse. Vladislaus may have been the one trying to seduce her, but her throbbing heart stirred parts of him he had thought were long since dead.

Anna shivered again when she felt his cold breath glaze her neck. Dracula looked her straight in the eye as his hands slowly wandered up her bodice and cupped her breast. Against her will, she arched towards him. "Yes," he purred, "Feel what pleasure I can bring you!"

Pushing her dumb luck, she managed to free one hand. She lunged it towards him in an attempt to push the vampire away from her. Alas Dracula jerked his head at right moment; all she did was grab hold of his hair before the vines pulled her hand back. Vladislaus looked wilder with half of his black hair loose from his pony tail. Rather than get annoyed, he simply reached behind him pulled free the rest of his jet black locks. Anna was transfixed with majestic he looked. Dracula smirked. "I am glad you like it. But now my dear as much as I love this little game, you and I both in need of _sexual release_," he breathed the last two words.

Because her skirt had already been ripped multiple times, the vampire had no problem sliding his cold hand up the length of her leg. Her thin stocking was the only barrier from his touch and still she could feel goose bumps shoot up and down her body. Solely to torment her, he slipped the white material off and repeated with the other leg.

"_Please!"_ she begged. _"Don't do this to me."_

"But I must my, darling princess." He squeezed her thigh, "I know you want this! Your body speaks what your mind denies."

"_Van Helsing will make you pay for this!"_

"No, my dear." He pressed two fingers against her crux. "No he won't." Roughly he rubbed those two digits against her pantaloons causing her to squeal and roll her eyes back. Dracula continued to aggressively circle her womanhood. He wanted her nice and wet when he would really take her.

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" _her mind screamed.

"Why would I do that? You clearly want this. Perhaps you have wanted me for as long as I have wanted you."

"_Lies! All lies"_

"Anna, I feel the dripping wet truth on the tips of my cold dead fingers!" he pushed deep and hard as he could go with her undergarments in the way. Anna responded by bucking into his hand and let out a sort of cry and groan through her gag. "Enough of this!" he declared. "I want you NOW, my princess!" In one swift movement he tore the pantalets off her body then went to his own trousers. As soon as Anna saw the dark bulge, she looked away as her inner virgin forbade her to look. Within seconds he was on top of her, "As I promised you tonight: One brief moment of pain." Anna's eyes widen when she felt something long, hard and cold graze her thigh. "Anna," the Count breathed before thrusting his full length into her. Her entire went rigid as she tried to scream past her gag. Vladislaus stilled and comforted her by stroking her cheek, but the sound of her heart throbbing the way it did was driving him mad with carnivorous lust.

Starting a slowing rhythm, so she could adjust to his large size, he pushed in and out of her. At first her young body was tense, her body was trying to reject him (which only gave him more pleasure), but against her will, against her instincts, against all she fought for, she relaxed and gave in. The Count then began to speed up as soon as she tried to moan through the leaves. Desperate to her his Anna's sounds of pleasure he waved her gag away and then crushed her lips with his own. At first the princess was too unsure how to respond, but unbridled passions eliminated her insecurities and pushed back into the Counts mouth. Dracula thrust hard into her hot sheath making her feel every inch of his cold, thick shaft. Roughly, he pulled away from the kiss and pressed his mouth to her ear. "Say my name, Anna," he begged huskily, "Say my name!"

"Vladislaus!" she breathed as he plunged harder into her, "Vladislaus! VLADISLUAS!" And he in turn uttered hers in pleasure. _"What is this?"_ Anna could feel something else happening. Something huge. It was inside of her and was growing. It kept building and building, she swore she was about to explode. In a way she did. Her insides felt like a flood gate had been opened and she was consumed by a nerve wracking sensation of pleasure.

The Count sucked in a shuddering breath before he poured himself into her. He was shaking on top of her, "Anna," he panted. "Anna… thank you."

His princess said nothing. What do you say to the man who has been slaughtering your family for over four centuries, took your virginity and gave you an experience of incomprehensible passion?

Suddenly Dracula lifted his head and looked around as he heard something or someone in the distance approaching. Gently he pulled out and got off her, immediately missing her warmth. He stood and stared at her, the both of them still panting. Just suddenly as he appeared, he vanished into the thick mist.

"Anna!" Val helsing came running around the corner. "Anna, what happened to you?!"

"The vines," she began, but when she looked at her wrists she saw her bonds had withered and died, allowing her to stand up.

Carl also noticed the dead plants, "Oh my," he said as he and Gabriel helped her up, "What is this?" the friar removed the piece that had tightened itself around her neck to examine it.

"Anna, are you alright?" the hunter pleaded again.

"Yes I am fine. These… things just held me down."

"That's all they did?" Carl asked throwing his subject away.

Anna nodded. "Well then we need to get going," Van Helsing declared. "I think I see an exit up ahead. Let's go before we lose it.

As they walked Anna realised that the man she had shared a passionate night in the garden with was right. Van Helsing would not make him pay, because she would tell no one what had happened. Admitting it to anybody what had happened would mean admitting she had made love to this beast from hell. And eventually admit to herself that she loved it.


End file.
